


The Elvenking

by jesshat



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, During The Hobbit, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Female Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Middle Earth, Orcs, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesshat/pseuds/jesshat
Summary: Torn from all she has known, a half-elf by the name of Astrid Lhoril embarks on an unbelievable journey through Middle Earth to understand who she is.She will grace the hands of death, dance with the faces of evil, and fall to the wickedness of heartbreak.But nothing could prepare her for the consequences of love,Nothing could prepare her for,The Elvenking.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> “The ending is nearer than you think, and it is already written. All that we have left to choose is the correct moment to begin.”  
> ― Alan Moore, V for Vendetta

Harlond was a small port village, used by Minas Tirith for river transportation. It was not much, but it was enough for men willing to live a simple life. Astrid was raised there by her mother and her father resided in the Grey Havens, for he was an elf. When she was young, she would meet him by the river that separated them. There was where she would learn much about Elven combat. Her father taught her how to dance lightly on her feet and effectively swing her sword. The little girl thought her father was the best warrior of all Middle Earth, 

"I will never be as good as you, Ada," Astrid recalled herself pouting when she was a child,

"Nonsense, Iellig. Continue your training, you have the gift of elf and man," her father's voice droned in her thoughts. As she aged, she no longer met her father by the water. Astrid became bound to her mother, who was growing old faster than she could understand. Though they were apart, her father never left her. She always had the sense that he was watching over his beloved daughter. And when the time came that she needed him the most, he was there.

"Wake up," his voice bellowed in her mind, waking her from peaceful rest.

Harlond was quiet as dew shone across the fresh green grass early that morning. Astrid stood up in a bewildered state, and that was when she heard it. The gut-wrenching screams of her people. She peered out the window, seeing homes set ablaze as strange men ravaged throughout the village.

It was the first time the half-elf had ever felt a fear that paralyzed her whole body. She scrambled for her sword, wrapping her small hand around the breathtaking elven blade that her father had gifted to her. The she-elf charged into the chaos, men falling one-by-one to her sword.

Then, the elves from the Grey Havens came to save a falling village. She ran through the cohort of soldiers, but her tireless attempts to find her father was to no avail. As tears welled in her eyes, an elf grabbed her wrist.

"Astrid, tolo ar ven." He pleaded. She shook her head, she couldn't leave yet. He released his grip and Astrid ran back to her home. When she walked through the door, her mother was already waiting. She approached her daughter, cupping her face in her wrinkled hands.

"You must leave here, Astrid. The Necromancer is finally upon us, I can no longer hide you." Her mother said, a single tear streaming from her stoic eyes.

"Then I will go to the Grey Havens, to Ada."

"No!" She exclaimed, "The Necromancer draws you to him, you will ride East. Far from Harlond, beyond the Blue Mountains." Astrid was speechless with shock, feeling her whole world crumbling around her.

"Find the Gray Wizard, he will know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:  
> Ada = Father  
> lellig = my daughter  
> tolo ar ven = come with us


	2. The Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see the wild country again before I die, and the Mountains; but he is still in love with the Shire, with woods and fields and little rivers.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Astrid wiped away tears as a red sun rose into the sky. The heart of the half-elf ached for days as her horse followed a path Eastwards. There were times she cried on her horse for hours, hyperventilating with suffocating sobs. She felt lost without the guidance of her people, and she began to feel weakened from her broken heart. She reminded herself that her father would want her to carry on strong no matter where she intended to be. Astrid swallowed her tears and let the minutes pass to hours, which slowly passed to days.

Once she passed through the Blue Mountains, plush green grass surrounded her. She took a moment to absorb the beauty, distracting herself from her troubles. It was then that she heard faint shouting in the distance. She whipped the reins on her horse as it ran up a large hill, suddenly coming to a halt. What lay before her were small houses that were built into hills, complemented by farms and vivid gardens. She was relieved, she didn't know when she would see life again.

As she looked upon the miniature village, she saw two repulsive creatures. Astrid had never seen something so foul in her whole life. She did not know what they were, but they were chasing tiny people into their tiny houses. 

It seemed these little people had no protection and could die if there was nobody to help them. Without question, she kicked her horse lightly and lashed the reins. An echoing shout erupted from her mouth as her horse went racing down the hill towards the disgusting creatures. They heard her battle cry and they turned to face her, readying their blunt weapons. The half-elf unsheathed her blade and held it back, waiting to get closer.

She gulped as her steed came towards the monsters. Before one creature could strike at Astrid, she swung her sword with a heaving grunt. The creature's head left its grimy shoulders and plummeted to the ground. Astrid huffed a large series of sighs as she quickly turned her horse around, focusing on the other monster. It started to charge at her, but it was not going all that fast. That gave her the time to gracefully hop off of her stallion, sending her to the fresh dirt with a wobbly landing. She cursed under her breath, the landing would have been mighty perfect if she hadn't been riding on that horse for so long!

The creature raised its sword over its head and brought it down upon the elf, which was blocked just in time by her cutlass. The sharp sound of metals clashing ripped through her ears as she held her sword in front of her, pushing against the monster. It was much too strong for her, and her unbalanced step was not helping. She let out a small cry, using all of her might to push her sword up and to the side. The creature stumbled for a short moment, allowing Astrid to slash at its chest.

She sliced through the stomach of the large monster, hearing its bellowing, raspy roar. It still drove its weapon towards her while its wound gushed of thick, red blood. Astrid dodged its sloppy strike with ease before driving her sword into its heart, watching it gasp for air and then topple to the dust path. The half-elf panted and wiped tacky beads of sweat from her pale forehead. Her blade dripped of fresh blood as she put it back in her sheath, walking back to her horse. 

She looked around the village for a moment, hoping for the tiny people to emerge from their homes, but there was nothing. Only the bitter silence of death, perhaps she needed to keep moving. She shrugged her shoulders and began to mount her horse, that's when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Wait!" A man shouted. She turned around with surprise, for she did not hear him approaching at all. Before her stood a small man with curly brown hair,

"Who are you?" He asked immediately, furrowing his brows at her. She stepped off of her horse, turning towards him. She admired how frank he was.

"I am Astrid Lhoril, of Harlond." She replied dryly, "Who are you?"

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. That is who I am. Harlond is quite aways, why are you here?" He stated inquisitively, putting his hands on his hips.

"My village was attacked. I had no choice but to leave. I didn't know where I was riding until I found this place." She explained, thinking about what she has heard about the Shire. The old folk told her that it was a beautiful place, and they certainly weren't wrong. Bilbo gave her a sympathetic smile,

"My deepest apologies, Astrid. On behalf of myself and the Hobbits, we offer you a warm bed and delicious food for your noble deed. If you have nowhere else to go, of course." He bowed as some hobbits emerged from their houses, staring at her in curiosity. 

"Thank you very much, Bilbo. I will need a few days to recover, then I will be on my way."

"Wonderful! Come with me then, I will show you where you will be staying. And do not worry about your horse, someone will put it in our stables." Bilbo exclaimed, running past her to an old stone path. The half-elf followed Bilbo and on the way, she saw a town center with tables and merchant stands. The Shire reminded her of home, and it made her feel warm inside.

They traveled to a secluded house at the top of a hill, overlooking most of the Shire. Bilbo opened the green circular door and stepped inside, motioning for her to join him. Astrid knelt down and walked into the small house. When she fully stood, she just barely skimmed the surface of the ceiling. The interior of the house was beautiful. The walls were white with a redwood molding, and the corridors reminded her of tunnels. He closed the door behind her and watched the elf as she looked around,

"Welcome to my home!" he said happily, walking into what looked like a den. Astrid smiled, but quickly began to wonder something as her words got the best of her,

"What were those creatures? I have never seen them before." She asked curiously. He looked at her dumbfounded, 

"Really? Because it looked like you had no trouble killing them. They are orcs, disgusting animals if you must know." He informed her, turning back to organize a few things on a shelf. Astrid nodded her head and sat on a nearby sofa, leaving them both in silence. The word orc was, in fact, an uncomfortable word, who had thought of it? 

-

Two days had passed as Astrid got to know the hobbits in the Shire. To them, the half-elf was a hero. And to show her their appreciation, they gifted her with a generous barrel of Longbottom leaf. It was the afternoon when Astrid decided to try the herbs that the hobbits loved so dearly. She pinched some of the leaf between her fingers and packed it into a pipe that she found on Bilbo's shelf. The half-elf wheezed as the smoke entered her lungs, making her head tingle. She giggled as Bilbo entered the house. He called Astrid over to him in the kitchen,

"The strangest thing has just happened, Astrid. A wizard approached me, and asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure." He said in distort. The mention of a wizard made the half-elf curious,

"An adventure? What did you say?" 

"I said no, of course. He claimed to be Gandalf, the wandering wizard who makes...fireworks. My family is well met with him, but I do not know him personally."

Astrid frowned with disappointment, surely she was not looking for a wizard who made fireworks.

"I do not think I am fit for a journey. I do not know how to survive in the wilds. And why would someone want me as a travel partner?" Bilbo rambled, shaking his head as he paced around the kitchen. 

She thought about an adventure, and how exciting one would be. Being held up in a village of men made Astrid feel restless and she did not know if she could ever settle in one place again. That night they ate supper in silence, and Astrid could tell that Bilbo was eager about something.

-

The next day went usually quick until something peculiar happened. The half-elf was feeling awfully tired and decided to take an evening nap,

But before she could start to relax on the plush sofa, she was startled by the ringing of Bilbo's doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> This is a story that I began to write four years ago. It was but a mere dream that I would end up publishing this work. But as I have grown older and have more free time, I decided to give-it-a-go.
> 
> I remember how exhilarating it was to write this, it is even more exciting now to pick up the story where I left it off. I have changed a lot of it already, trying to piece together the past and make it as accurate to Tolkiens lore as possible. So what I am saying is, please bear with me here!.
> 
> I originally posted this story to Wattpad, but I feel it is not being appreciated by people who really want to dig deep into my character, dropped in the vast universe of Middle Earth.
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading it and I hope it intrigues you. This is just the beginning of the crazy ride I have spent many hours creating.
> 
> As always, I love feedback if you have any. I am also just a college student in an engineering major, so I am by no means a top-notch writer.  
> Any comments and even spelling errors are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks a bunch,  
> jesshat


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Far, far below the deepest delvings of the dwarves, the world is gnawed by nameless things.”  
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien

Astrid jumped, not knowing who could be at the door. She looked over at Bilbo who was looking at her too, he appeared to be confused.

"Who could that be?" She questioned, only to get a shrug from Bilbo. The half-elf raised her eyebrows, stretching up to get the door while Bilbo was preparing supper. The circular green door started to open as Astrid pulled on the handle. At first, she saw nothing but the dark shimmering sky. That was when she heard a husky voice speaking from below her,

"Dwalin, at your service." His sudden appearance startled the half-elf, making her yelp in response as he bowed slightly. He was slightly taller than Bilbo, but he had darker skin and hair. He was bald on the top half of his head, with the other half flowing with thick brown locks. But the most remarkable thing about the man was his beard and mustache that was so extraordinarily large.

"Hello, I am Astrid," She greeted him, giving him a warm smile, "Do you have business with Bilbo?" He looked up with big eyes, excited about something,

"Yes. Is it down here?" He looked, slowly peering around the small house.

"Is what down there?" She frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"Supper. He said there would be food, a lot of it."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders and opened the door for Dwalin to enter. She had assumed that Bilbo had invited him for supper, he seemed like an old friend of some sort for he was not from the Shire. Dwalin thudded in, dropping some of his belongings on the floor.

"Bilbo! Your guest has arrived!" Astrid shouted, walking into the kitchen. He shot his head up in confusion,

"Guest? What guest?" He demanded, refraining from the pan which his fish fried on. The half-elf looked over to Dwalin, who was now by her side. Bilbo tilted his head at him,

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"No. I am just here for the food." Dwalin responded. And without any explanation, the small dirty man joined the two for dinner as they quietly ate. Bilbo finally broke the silence,

"I was not expecting company." He said irritably, glaring at Astrid for letting Dwalin in his house. Before anybody could respond, the doorbell rang again.

"That'll be the door," Dwalin announced as the three of them looked towards the front of the house. Astrid once again got up from her seat and hurried to the door. Behind it was yet another small man who looked rather elderly with long white hair.

"Balin, at your service." He said joyously. Astrid frowned this time, wondering why Bilbo was receiving uninvited guests. Before she could answer, Balin peeped through the door.

"Oh! Evening brother!" He laughed, pushing past the elf towards Dwalin. They exchanged a few short words before clashing their foreheads together. Astrid looked at Bilbo, whose eyes were filled with wonder. He stood from his chair and approached the men,

"Uh, excuse me. I think you are not in the right house." He coughed, only to be ignored while the men talked. Again, the doorbell rang. This time Bilbo ran to the door and swung it open to see two younger men,

"Fili and Kili, at your service. You must be Mr. Boggins!" They said in unison.

"Nope. You have come to the wrong house." He said quickly, trying to close the door. Kili stopped it with his foot, looking concerned.

"What? Has it been canceled?" His eyes went soft.

"No, nothing has been canceled!" Bilbo muttered, seeming tired of their antics.

"Well, that's a relief!" He exclaimed as the two men pushed their weapons into Bilbo as they entered his house. Upon entering they looked around in awe. They laid their eyes on the stunning she-elf, quickly bowing their heads before helping the other guests move furniture. Bilbo was now sitting on a small couch with his head in his hands as Astrid strode over to him, looking quite confused.

"Who are these men?"

"Dwarves." He whispered in her ear, as the doorbell rang once more.

Bilbo hesitantly opened the door, only to have eight dwarves fall at his feet. Behind them stood the radiant gray wizard, smirking as the dwarves stumbled to their feet. Sooner rather than later, a total of twelve dwarves sat at Bilbo's dining table and they started to feast.

Astrid stared at the wizard as he entered, mistaking what she had thought about him before. His gray cloak dragged on the floor and his matching hat was crunched beneath the low ceiling.

"Bilbo, who is your companion?" He questioned, raising his bushy brows.

"Ah, yes. This is Astrid Lhoril."

"You are the half-elf of the port village, Harlond."

Astrid's heart merely stopped as her words slipped out of her mouth faster than she could think,

"And you are the Gray Wizard, my mother said that you could help me."

"I can help you, Astrid. But now is not the time."

Just then, three loud knocks echoed down the corridor.

"He is here," Gandalf whispered, opening the door for Bilbo. Another dwarf, with long black hair entered.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice." His low voice said lightly. Gandalf introduced the dwarf as Thorin Oakenshield. In Harlond, Astrid had heard much of this dwarf. It is said that in the Battle of Dimrill Dale, Thorin fought with an oak-tree branch as a shield. He was the leader of all the dwarves, and he certainly looked the part. With that, they all sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed their meal.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked Bilbo,

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers..." He replied nervously. Thorin scoffed and commented on how he looked more like a grocer than a burglar. She did not know why they looked for a burglar in Bilbo, but the erupting laughter of the dwarves made her angry.

"Shame on your ignorance!" She shouted as she stood from her chair, "Bilbo may not look like a thief, but he has expert skill in stealth. He can be just as good as any of you, perhaps even better."

Thorin glared daggers at the elf, disliking her comment.

"Leave us," Thorin said to the dwarves, watching them file into another room.

"Gandalf, I did not come all the way here to be disrespected by an elf." He snarled at Astrid.

"Stay calm, Thorin. She means no harm. Let us discuss what we are here for, yes?" The wizard said, averting the topic. Astrid took a seat again as they talked about their quest.

A journey to the Lonely Mountain to regain the dwarf kingdom, Erebor. She did not know much about those places, but she knew that Erebor was occupied by a dragon, Smaug the Terrible. They needed a burglar to find the Arkenstone, which symbolized the power of the mountain kingdom. Although, Bilbo was not a fan of adventures or dragons. He stared at the contract they had given him for hours, unsure of what to do. Until he finally thought of an answer,

"I'm sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Astrid's face drowned in sadness, she wanted to see Bilbo embark on this great task.

"Bilbo please think again, I will join you!" She said desperately.

"No," Thorin hissed, "I will not allow a woman, let alone an elf, on this journey. It is far too dangerous." Astrid bit her cheek in anger, she was furious that Thorin disliked her. He made her seem weak.

"I agree with Thorin. I believe your fate lies elsewhere, Astrid," Gandalf spoke huskily, "Go to Bree, you seek the Chieftan of the Dunedain." He took a few puffs from his pipe as he blew small rings into the air.

"Thank you, Gandalf." She pouted as she crossed her arms, "Goodnight." Astrid huffed as she stormed off, was that all he had to say? She dropped onto her hay-bale bed, her life had become so confusing. She felt lost as she lay staring at the ceiling. Then, the beautiful song of the dwarves echoed through the corridors,

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold"

They sang their blues in a melody as the half-elf drifted away into a deep slumber.


	4. The Prancing Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The anvil of justice is planted firm, and fate who makes the sword does the forging in advance."  
> -Aeschylus

That morning Astrid awoke to an empty house. She assumed Bilbo had left with the company at some point in the night, not even giving her a goodbye. But now the half-elf had her own journey to embark on, and she did not want to waste time. Before she left Bilbo's house she packed herself a tin of Longbottom Leaf. Perhaps if she saw them again on their journey, they could relish in their adventures.

The Hobbits waved her goodbye as she rode out of the Shire, which made her smile. She silently wished the company good fortune, for as much as she wanted to join them she knew that they had to go their separate ways. The hot sun sweltered in the blue sky as Astrid began her travels to Bree.

Hours passed and the half-elf began to question her new life. Who was the Necromancer, what did he want from her? There were many moments when Astrid wanted to turn back and return to Harlond, but she knew there was most likely nothing left of that shabby village. 

The scenery along her journey was magnificent. When she could see rooftops poking through the trees of the path she rode on, she laughed with relief. Her horse slowly approached the wooden gates down the road. With haste, she knocked hard on the wooden wall. Instantly, a small panel opened as a young man looked at her through the other side.

"What do you want?" He squinted at her, opening a larger door. She gulped in fear and chose her words carefully,

"I am traveling through, would you happen to know if there is an Inn nearby?"

"A traveling elf? I can't say I've ever seen that before. You must be looking for the Prancing Pony. Just keep on down the road, it is next to the stables." He said, opening the gates for her to enter. She nodded at him with a smile and made her way down the cobblestone path. It brought her to the center of town where men and women were out and about. As Astrid rode past them, they all seemed to stop and stare. She kept her head down until she reached the stables, then a stableboy approached her,

"I usually charge people to use my stable, but I've never seen a pretty lady on a horse before." He drooled, giving her a wink as he took her horse away. Shaking her head, she walked towards a large building.

Along the stony path, there was a sign hanging off the inn for everyone to read. She took a deep breath as she huffed a heavy sigh and placed her hand on the rusted doorknob.

Astrid entered the first destination of her adventure, the Prancing Pony.

_

The Inn was dark and ominous, perhaps it was because of all the drunken patrons. It could have been the people seemingly hiding in the shadows cast from every dark corner. Whatever it was, Astrid did not have a good feeling about it. She looked over to the dimly lit bar and saw men clinking their metal drinking glasses together as pools of ale spilled over the countertop.

While she watched, she was met by a man who collided with her violently. The half-elf lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thud. She took a moment to regain herself before looking up, seeing a large hand reaching out for her. She grasped onto his hand and hoisted herself up, being faced with the man who knocked her over. His blue eyes explored her icy ones, looking deep within her.

"My apologies, my lady. For I was being crass." He stated calmly. Astrid blinked at the label he just gave her, this is the second time she has been called a lady.

"Oh, there is no need for apologies. I was lost in my head, I am Astrid. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, giving him a faint smile.

"Ah, thank you for your kindness. I am Arathorn," He responded, pausing for a moment, "Have we met? I believe I know your name." Astrid gulped with nerve,

"We are not well met, Arathorn. I must have a common name." She tried to convince him, only making Arathorn snort in response,

"It is not a common name in these parts, my lady."

"Please, call me Astrid. I am no lady." The elf retorted, looking down at her decorated hilt.

"Forgive me, Astrid. Would you care to share a drink?"

"Certainly," She smiled as they sat down at an empty table. Two mugs of ale were set on the table by a woman who seemed to be wearing barely any clothes. Astrid stared at her as she walked away, wearing something like that just couldn't be comfortable. The more drinks that the woman brought, the more the two began to chat.

"So, what brings you to Bree?" Arathorn asked in curiosity.

She told him about Harlond and how it was attacked. Then she described how she saved the Shire from the orcs and met Bilbo Baggins. She decided not to mention the company and how they had left her.

"Wouldn't you go back to find survivors?" Arathorn asked, invested in her story.

"I do not know how I would handle it. I believe it is too early." She droned, dismissing the question. As much as her curiosity screamed, she knew she was not ready. He only nodded in response. For a while more the two warriors conversed about the beauty of Middle Earth. Arathorn told her of the lands far from Bree, like Laketown and Mordor.

Most of the men had drunkenly stumbled out of the bar back to their warm houses by the time their conversation was over, and the two of them sat in a roaming silence until Arathorn readjusted himself in his chair. He looked at the half-elf with a greedy smile on his face,

"I enjoyed our talk, friend. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon, I have more that I would like to tell you." He told her as he stood up and gave her a nod. She did nothing but stare at him in question before he walked away. She looked down at the small table in front of her and smiled, she had made a friend. Astrid never had many friends at home, she was too busy training. But now she needed to make allies, and she was off to a good start.

She looked around the busy inn and a sign above the bar caught her eye. It said a room cost two silver pennies for one night. Astrid's heart sank, she didn't have any silver pennies. The thought of having no place to sleep frightened her, there had to be some way she could make a coin or two. That was when she heard drunken shouting from across the bar.

"Listen up all of you weaklings! I am the best drinker in Middle Earth," A man slurred as he stood up in his chair," Don't believe me? Hah! Then I will challenge one of ya's for ten silver pennies!"

The half-elf's ears perked up as she heard this. The man already seemed like he had a lot to drink, perhaps he couldn't go on for much longer. Astrid desperately needed those pennies,

"I accept your challenge!" The elf shouted as the men looked up at her. For a moment there was silence, but then the few men left in the inn began to laugh. Astrid looked around her with rage, she would prove them wrong. She strode over to her competitor with a stern face as he drunkenly cackled at her,

"Quiet down, quiet down! Let the woman try." He snickered as two mugs were slammed on to the bar. The man held his glass up and nodded to her, still drooling and laughing. With confidence, she grabbed the handle of the mug and sent it down her throat all at once. She slammed the mug down on the countertop, watching the man quiver before her. The taste of sweet fresh ale lingered in Astrid's mouth, this would be easier than she thought.

The drunken patron quickly drank his share of ale, trying to keep up with the she-elf. Though he never seemed to pull his weight as Astrid kept drinking. When the drooling man finally slumped over in his stool, the half-elf's world was starting to spin. She laughed in relief as she wiped the ale dribbling from her chin. The men in the bar watched her in awe and utter silence. Astrid slowly walked over to the man and grabbed ten silver pennies out of his coin pocket. The bartender lowered his eyes at the half-elf as she stumbled over to him. She fumbled two silver coins in her hand and practically threw it at the man. He nodded and gave her a key.

"Last room to the right." He snapped, pointing down a long hallway. Astrid burped and slurred her words as she wobbled down the corridor. She locked the door behind her once she found her room and sprawled across the bed. She did not even bother to take off her shoes as she began to drift off. Before falling asleep, she wrapped her hand around the slick pommel of her sword. It would always be by her side.


	5. The Chieftain of the Dunedain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!”  
> – Smaug in The Hobbit, Inside Information

Astrid shot up from her bed, gasping for air as sweat covered her body. Her hand was stuck to the pommel of her blade. The white sun streaming from the windows stung her eyes. She laid back on her bed to recollect herself.

In her sleep, she dreamt of her fate back in Harlond if she hadn't escaped. As houses went up in flames, savage men were holding Astrid down as one man approached her. He looked larger than a normal man, his presence made the young eld tremble with fear. His dark voice echoed loudly in her mind,

"The time of the elves is over, the Age of the Orc has come."

Never in her life had Astrid experienced a dream like that, nor did she even understand it. The half-elf sat up again and rubbed her sore eyes. She couldn't help but think that the man she saw was the Necromancer. Her eyes gazed out of the window when she realized the sun was high in the sky. She had almost forgotten about her meeting with Arathorn! Astrid tumbled out of bed and composed herself, she couldn't believe that she has been so foolish.

The half-elf hurried down the long corridor and over to the bar. The same bartender from the night before watched her as she sat upon the stool,

"Sleep well?" He droned mockingly, pouring water into a mug for her. She frowned at him and took a long sip,

"Yes. I did, thank you for asking." She shot back, giving him a weak smile. His cheeks grew a shade of pink as he chuckled at the elf. Astrid looked at the large menu above him,

"If it pleases you, I would like your finest brunch." She smiled greedily, handing the bartender one penny. He nodded at her and told her to take a seat at a table. Astrid chose the same table she sat at last night with Arathorn and thought about him while she waited for her food. Admittedly, she could not see his face all that well because the inn was so dark. But she knew that he had long, curly brown hair that went just below his chin and stunning blue eyes.

A woman set down a large tray of food in front of her. Astrid thanked the woman and began to eat. When she was about halfway done with her meal, the doors of the Inn swung open. The half-elf stared at the man who made a great entrance, it was Arathorn. He turned his head towards her and smiled, walking to their table.

"Greetings, Astrid! I wish you a good morning." He cheered, sitting across from her,

"I heard you won a drinking challenge, consider me impressed!"

Astrid's cheeks began to feel hot as she watched him smile. Now that she could see him, he was much more handsome than she remembered,

"You and I have much in common you know, besides the drinking." He laughed, "You are an elf that was raised by men, and I am a man that was raised by elves." Astrid felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she grinned,

"Rivendell was my home for a time, as Elrond taught me everything I needed to know. Once I was able, he sent me to be with the Dunedain, my true people. Now I am the Chieftain, which calls upon me to be here."

"There has been a growing number of orcs in the North, and my people are beginning to worry. I have stopped here to wait for Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir. If we do have anything in common, I know you are a suitable warrior. Please consider joining us." Arathorn chirped, he had a hopeful look in his eye that Astrid could not escape from. She couldn't believe that Gandalf was right, he had led her exactly where she needed to be. 

She sat in silence for a moment, she did not know how this journey would save her from the Necromancer. Does she dare meddle with her own fate? Then she remembered Bilbo staring at the contract,

"Yes, I'd love to accompany you." She said overjoyed. Arathorn grinned and stood up in his chair,

"Elladan and Elrohir shall be here when the sun rises anew, would you care to spar?" He said with a smirk, putting his hand over his hilt. Astrid jumped from her seat, letting Arathorn lead the way.

As they rounded a barren corner, Arathorn quickly got into his readied stance, unsheathing his glittering silver sword. He lowered his brows at Astrid as she danced into her ready position, gracefully uncovering her elven blade.

The two warriors spared that day, moving smoothly like butter onto bread. They fought past the sunset and for longer until their shining weapons were as bright as the stars in the sky.


	6. An Untimely Occurrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things."  
> -Arthur Schopenhauer

As Astrid dream on the dead grass beneath her, two half-elves stared over her in curiosity. They had never seen someone of their kind that looked so similar to man. Arathorn stood by the two brothers and sighed deeply,

"Early afternoon is near, we cannot wait any longer." He ordered, kneeling over Astrid. The man began to shake her shoulder gently, waiting for her to wake. The half-elf's eyes peeled open as she slowly sat up. She was dreaming of the orc hunt they would soon embark on, but it had ended abruptly. She saw Arathorn by her side, looking into her with his striking blue eyes,

"Astrid, these are Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir." He stated, pointing at the brothers. The twins were very tall, and they had dark hair that draped beyond their shoulders. Some strands of their hair were delicately braided, and Astrid admired their elegance. The pale faces that their gray eyes rested upon looked neither young or old.

Astrid slowly stood from the earth, brushing grass off her whole body. She walked over to the brothers and smiled,

"It is my pleasure to meet you both." She chirped, slightly bowing. Elladan spoke immediately after,

"Please, híril vuin, there is no need to bow for us. You are only to bow for lords and ladies." He explained. His brother nodded in agreement as they both bowed to her. Astrid blushed; she had never felt this respected. Before she could thank them, Elrohir spoke first,

"Pedil edhellen?" He asked in Elvish. Astrid paused for a moment, not wanting to seem like an utter fool for not knowing her peoples' language,

"Û." She spoke softly, letting them know that she was unfamiliar with Sindarin. Elrohir nodded and looked down,

"Let us be on our way then," Elladan ordered, turning to his horse.

"We must go North, to the Weather Hills," Arathorn shouted to the group, lashing the reins on his horse. He rode off into the distance as the brothers were quick to follow behind him. Astrid whipped her reins as well and trotted after the twins. The travel was silent for a short time until Elrohir turned his head towards the she-elf,

"Have you been to Rivendell, Astrid?" He asked intriguingly.

"No, I have not. I lived in the West; a port village called Harlond. I've never left it until recently." She responded contently, only to make Elladan turn to look at her too.

"You lived with men?" They said simultaneously. Astrid nodded awkwardly; she did not think that they knew of Harlond,

"Ah, it is clear why you are so man-like." Elladan retorted, trying not to disrespect the half-elf. Astrid fell silent, feeling too embarrassed to respond.

"She may not be as skillful as the Elvenking, but she is unique indeed. Knowing the ways of combat for both man and elf gives her a great advantage in battle." The strong voice of Arathorn erupted from the bellowing silence. She gave a nod of appreciation towards Arathorn who had finally spoken after their long departure, he returned her with a warm smile. He understood Astrid, he knew what it was like to be raised by a different race.

Countless hours seemed to pass until the party reached great mountain peaks, seeming to be endless on the horizon. The Weather Hills had a peaceful facade until they heard the snarling and spitting of orcs.

The party exchanged glances, remaining as quiet as hobbits until the men lashed their reins in unison. A loud shout left their mouths as their horses went striking around the hill. The she-elf rounded the corner to see a canvas of thick, black blood as three orcs lay lifeless. Arathorn and the twins rode further into the wood, Astrid whipped her reins to follow. When they entered a clearing, another horde of orcs emerged for an ambush. The four warriors unsheathed their weapons and rode straight into danger.

Before Astrid could swing her sword at an orc, Elladan screamed her name. She looked ahead of her, only to be met by a gray arrow whizzing towards her face. Her heart seemed to leap from her chest as she quickly swung her blade over her face, truly thinking that this was her end. The arrow met her sword as it shattered into bits. Astrid could only call it a miracle as she rode around looking for the archer.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an orc charging towards her horse. With quick reflexes, she pushed off the stallion and flew through the air. The half-elf's small foot landed directly on the orc's chest as it fell to the ground under the strain of her momentum. Once it hit the ground, Astrid buried her blade into its skull. She straightened her back and pulled her sword out, turning to Elladan and Elrohir who were now on foot,

"Arathorn has continued on, we dare not haste!" They said as they started to run deeper into the forest. These words churned Astrid's stomach into thousands of knots, she wanted to make sure Arathorn was safe. She broke out into a sprint, racing to find her friend. The three elves charged into thick brush and they were now in earshot of Arathorn's loud grunts. A few orcs ran at Astrid, but the two brothers put arrows into their black hearts.

"Astrid, find Arathorn! We shall handle the rest." Elrohir commanded. As Astrid passed by the trees, she suddenly recalled that the scenery had looked so familiar. She had seen this in her dream, but she never knew it would look exactly like this. A lone orc pushed through the massive twigs ahead, charging for her. With the mere flick of her wrist, she sliced through its fleshy neck. Astrid watched the orc crumple to the plush grass, now overwhelmed with the need for bloodshed. She continued through the wood, finally seeing a glimpse of Arathorn through the leaves.

She shouted his name, closing the distance between them. Astrid could see him finishing off the last orc, pulling his blade from its gushing stomach. He turned to her as she finally approached him. For a moment they looked at each other, and Arathorn gave her a greedy smile that she has seen one too many times before. The sound of a twig snapping behind Astrid made her swing around, just barely dodging an arrow that darted past her face. The half-elf hit the ground, rolling towards the damned archer that had almost killed her for a second time. Before the orc had time to knock another arrow, her sword was already through its chest. She clenched her jaw in anger and kicked the orc off of her shimmering blade.

When she turned back to face Arathorn, she froze like a statue. An arrow was plunged deep into one of his blue eyes as he stared at her. Astrid started to tremble; this couldn't be happening. A staggered breath escaped from his mouth and he began to stumble towards her. The half-elf caught him in her arms as he fell to the dirt, taking his last gasp of fresh air. Tears streamed down her face while she grasped onto Arathorn, not wanting to release him. She sobbed into his steel armor, feeling her heart split in half.

Astrid held him until the brothers appeared through the brush. They looked at her with sorrowful expressions, allowing her a moment to mourn. Elrohir approached her, reaching his hand out. She took her bloodied hand in his and he lifted her from the ground into a warm embrace. Astrid let out her remaining sobs as he stroked her tangled hair,

"I will bring him back to the Dunedain, there he will have a proper burial." Elrohir said softly, comforting the distressed elf, "For now you should go to Rivendell. Elladan will lead you back to Bree."

Astrid nodded as she wiped away her tears, looking at Arathorn once more before walking towards Elladan. He also hugged her, whispering to her that everything would be alright. Together they walked through the brush back to their horses. Elladan mounted his stallion, motioning for Astrid to join him. She hoisted herself behind him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist as they rode out of the forest. The half-elf did not look back as they trotted into the distance, deep down she had a feeling that this would happen. Perhaps if she finished her dream, she would have been able to see Arathorn's fate. Her heart ached with guilt; she could have saved him.

When they finally arrived at Bree, Elladan reached into his pocket,

"I have this for you, Arathorn would have given it to you personally... it is a sacred symbol of the Dunedain." He informed her, handing her a glittering silver pin. The brooch had a shimmering lining of white gems that resembled a star and in the middle of it was a small jewel. The half-elf traced her finger over it,

"Arathorn had told me that the gem glows in the presence of true love, that was how he met his wife, Gilraen." Elladan remarked as Astrid fastened the brooch just above her breast,

"It is very beautiful, le fael." She thanked him, "We will meet again in Rivendell."

"I wish you safe travels, hiril vuin."

They parted ways as Astrid walked to the stables, reuniting with her beloved horse. A yellow sun began to peak slowly from the mountain tops. That was when she heard a loud bell echo throughout the area. A tear left her dry eye as she was once overwhelmed with feeling again. The half-elf grabbed ahold of her brooch and swallowed her despair. Astrid approached the wide gates, she knew she had to leave. The open path lay before her as her horse trotted away from Bree, the moaning sound of the bell growing ever so faint.

As the hours passed by, it was no longer early morning. Astrid had not known how long she had been traveling for, or where she was going. All she knew was to travel Northbound. Suddenly, off in the distance, Astrid could see something rushing through the trees. She veered her horse off the path and slowly approached the scene out of her wild curiosity. What she was not expecting was a small man on a wooden sled pulled by rabbits to burst through the bushes. The man who was dressed in rags and a large hat was coming right at her.

"Get out of the way! I must hurry!" He shouted at Astrid. In an instant, he held up what looked like a staff and brought it down upon the earth. A wave of blue light burned around him; he was a wizard. Before the half-elf and the man collided, a higher power coerced her horse straight into the forest he just exited from. Astrid let out relieving gasps as her horse ran through the forest. She looked back but could no longer see the wizard, the young elf did not know they had such powers.

Her horse kept on through the forest until suddenly there were no more trees. Astrid entered a vast grassland with nothing but large gray rocks. Her heart began to thump, she was now exposed in the open land as her horse trotted on. All seemed quiet until she heard a devilish howling. She cooed at her horse to a stop, staring at the horizon. Whatever she had heard did not sound like any dog. The half-elf squinted, watching a pack of animals run over a distant hill. As they ran closer, she could only describe the creatures as deformed wolves. To Astrid's surprise, she saw a horde of orcs following behind the wolves.

The half-elf began to sweat as the imminent feeling a death started to shake her. She had to move before it was too late. Just as she lashed the reins, an even stranger noise rang in her ears. It sounded like a horn of some sorts and she turned her head to look over the hill once more. She saw men upon horses chase after the orcs, which gave her a cooling sense of relief. As her horse raced on, she tried to get a better look at the men. Who were they? Why were they here?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her horse neighed, the half-elf looked back in front of her only to be met with an enormous boulder a few yards away. A shrilling gasp left Astrid's mouth as she pulled back on the reins, making her stallion come to an abrupt stop. The momentum sent her barreling into the rock, slamming against it with an ungodly force. Her limp body fell to the grass as she tried to breathe for air. The she-elfs temple surged with pain as her vision began to fade.

Before she slipped into a dream-like state, she saw someone hover over her lifeless figure. A hand was gently placed upon her forehead, making her pain wither away. She heard a voice in her head, he was telling her to go to sleep as her eyelids rolled shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:  
> hiril vuin = my lady  
> Û = No  
> Pedil edhellen? = Do you speak Elvish?  
> Le fael = thank you


End file.
